Pendragon Dance Off!
by IdiotAmerica56
Summary: When Bobby arrives to Ibara to destroy Saint Dane for good, he finds the battle will be a little stranger than he thought...a dance off! Who will win? Read to find out! [Oneshot] Please R&R. Rated T to be safe. Did I mention the characters are WAY OOC?


**This is probably gonna be the dumbest thing I've ever written, but I'm amazingly bored and I wanna write and this stupid idea came to mind so...yeah. Might contain slight spoilers to the Quillan Games. **

**Pendragon Dance Off**

**IdiotAmerica56**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon. Those honors belong to that lucky dude who has the name of D.J. MacHale. Also, I do not own the songs "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me, or Dance, Dance." Those rights belong to my favorite band Fall Out Boy. I also do not own the song "Stacy's Mom." That belongs to Fountains of Wayne.

"Ibara!" Bobby Pendragon yelled, placing the iPod headphones in his ears and selecting a song as the flume music picked up and sucked him into the crystal tunnel. A song by Bobby's favorite band, Fall Out Boy came on and Bobby began to bob his head violently, rocking out.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_She said what are you waiting for, kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late _

As the flume ride ended, so did the song and Bobby stepped out of the flume, wondering what he would find on the unknown territory of Ibara, home of the demon Traveler Saint Dane. Even though Bobby knew the Traveler from Ibara had been Remudi, Saint Dane had lived for thousands of years and still reigned as the Traveler, since all of the other Travelers had died trying to defeat him. Bobby shut off his iPod and placed it in his pockets. He stepped out of the flume, and saw a door in front of him. It was rectangular, and metal. There was no handle.

Bobby glanced down, and saw that a pair of clothes had been left for him. He picked them up. The material was amazingly comfortable, and red in color. It felt like silk, only softer. A lot softer. The only problem he had with the shirt was that it was red. Images of the Grand X, Quillan in general, and Veego and LeBerge floated through Bobby's head.

"I wish this thing would change color," Bobby said. He sighed. "Oh well. Guess you get what you get. He took off his shirt, and when he went to put on the new shirt, he realized that it had changed to blue. "Holy COW!" Bobby said, jumping up and down in excitement. "This is so AWESOME!" He partied for a moment, and then put on the black pants that went with the shirt. "I guess if you're going to fight the final battle to save Halla, you gotta do it in style," Bobby said with a grin. The door suddenly opened, and Saint Dane was standing in the entryway.

"Hello, Pendragon." he said with a grin. He was wearing similar clothes to Bobby's, except his were black. "Ready to begin our fight? I know I will win, so you should just go home to your little girlfriend Courtney and make out like I saw you do before I first met you."

"You were looking! You pervert!" Bobby yelled. "I hope you were staring at Courtney, and not me."

"I was staring at you. And your pretty eyes." Bobby stuck out his tounge.

"Ewwwww! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" He started to run around in circles of craziness. The thought of Saint Dane being gay...it didn't surprise him, but it was still scary.

"Come inside, Bobby." Saint Dane said. He disappeared into the room. Bobby followed. He walked inside, and found...a humongous room. The floor was divided into blocks, and was littered with lights.

"What is this place?" Bobby asked.

"This," Saint Dane said, spreading his arms. "Is Ibara. Welcome, Pendragon, to the final battle. A DANCE OFF!"

Bobby was stunned. "A dance off? You've got to be kidding me." He wasn't. A disco ball dropped from the ceiling, and the lights dimmed. They eruped again, all of them different colors, and the floor started to light up in bright colors as well. "I am going insane," Bobby said to himself. A song started, one that was very familiar to him. (Cue drums and bass guitar)

_She said she's no good_

_With words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic_

_The words stuck to my tounge _

_Weighed down with words too overdramatic_

_Tonight its Can't get much worse vs no one should ever feel like..._

Bobby couldn't contain it. He started to dance. He started to clap his hands, and walked to the left, still clapping. He spun around, and kicked his right leg up in the air.

_Dance, Dance _

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they love if they knew_

_How misery loved me _

Bobby grabbed onto the air, as if holding onto a girl, and spun around madly, the invisible girl still in his arms. He stopped spinning, and flailed his arm out, letting the invisible girl spin in his arms. She stopped spinning, and Bobby brought her back in.

_I only want sympahty in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

Bobby grinned, and jumped into the air. He pulled it into a front flip, and landed on his feet as the song ended. Bobby bowed, and turned towards Saint Dane.

"Beat that, gay man."

"Oh, I will, Pendragon. I will." He clapped his hands, and a rose appeared in his hands. He placed it in his mouth, and smiled. "This one's for you, Bobby." (Cue guitar)

_Bobby's mom has got it goin on_

_Bobby's mom has got it goin on_

_Bobby's mom has got it goin on_

Bobby gawked. Saint Dane had changed the words! Saint Dane started to spin madly, and the rose flew out of his mouth and into one of the camera's that was recording the dance off.

"Ow!" the cameraman yelled. "That hurt!" Saint Dane stopped spinning, and glared at him. "Luh..love your dancing!" the cameraman said, and Saint Dane grinned.

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Bobby can't you see, you're just not the guy for me_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Bobby's mom_

Saint Dane backflipped, and landed doing the splits. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_ The sound of torn spandex pants filled the disco room, and Bobby snickered. Saint Dane stood up, despite the fact that his pants had been ripped, and started to play air guitar to the guitar solo. A microphone appeared, and Saint Dane started to sing along while flailing his arms in every direction and kicking the air.

"Bobby can't you SEE you're just not the GUY FOR mE I know it MIght be WRoNg but I'm in love with BobbY's mOM." Bobby snickered again as Saint Dane's voice cracked every word. The song ended, and Saint Dane jumped into the air, and landed on his knees, revealing his tidy whitey underwear, and doing the rocker symbol with both hands.

"Ok, ok." a man wearing a tuxedo with slicked to the side black hair said as he walked to the center of the dancefloor. "I think it's obvious who wins this dance off, people." He caught the envelope that was thrown at him, and opened it. He gawked. "The winner is...Saint Dane because of...him doing the splits." A look of disgust filled the mans face, but all the others smiled.

"Encore, encore!" one judge yelled.

"You really want me to?" Saint Dane said. Everyone nodded, and the door behind Bobby closed. He ran over to it, but it wouldn't budge. It appeared Bobby would have to stay with the singing and dancing Saint Dane for the rest of eternity.

**Fin**

**Wasn't that really dumb? Yeah, I know you agree that it was. I hope the dancing was ok...I've never really written about dancing before. Please review! I'll take flames, cause I know some people won't like it...oh well. If you want something serious to read, check out my other Pendragon fan fiction Pendragon: Darkness. Lataz**


End file.
